custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheSlicer/Restructuring the GMS
Recently, I created a blog post detailing my intention to cancel the GMS altogether, which was the product of a good deal of thought and consideration over the past few days. It was my belief that not only was the story too large to work well, but it also didn't fit together well enough; there were far too many plot holes and inconsistencies, and even more elements that were simply unoriginal and cliched. At the time that I wrote the blog, I had thought that there was no hope for continuing it and the only possibility would be to start completely anew--which I knew wouldn't sit well with any of you--but now I've decided that the issue at hand is less one of destruction than of major reconstruction. I'm currently in the process of remodeling large parts of the storyline to make it fit as a more cohesive and coherent whole, as well as a more original one. Many of the aspects that don't work will be removed, including some that I knew beforehand didn't go well wit the rest but I had kept anyway, as they had been part of our original plan when the story was young. A lot of these changes exist to gain what the story was previously lacking, but I still want to attain: an original, intelligent, complex, entertaining, deep saga. These include restructuring the roles of several existing story elements, ordering them differently, or removing them altogether. For example, the Ihaka dimension story arc was very interesting to me, but intended up creating a large number of plot holes and didn't add to the story much, so I'm throwing it out. You may be wondering how existing stories fit into this, and the answer is: most of the written ones already do. The one story which requires some remodeling in order to fit into this new structure is TBHW. I do not by any means wish to delete it, as it represents a good deal of Teammcb's time and effort, but it will be necessary to give it a revision so as to let it fit better into the larger GMS. Regarding the issue of length, I've decided that, although the challenge of the GMS is massive, I will attempt to carry on with it for at least a little longer. I know this goes precisely against my original decision, but I think it would still be a good form of practice for me before I head to what will hopefully be a writing career. Also, I will take steps to remove parts of the storyline that are not required as part of the larger whole. For example, Shadows of the Great Beings will be combined with the Kodax stories to form one longish work (or two fair-sized ones). The Bara Magna segment of Invincible will be replaced by a Tales of the Bounty Hunters story, while the rest of it will be presented as exposition or flashback segments throughout TFC. Also, as I mentioned above, the TLA saga will be removed altogether, though that does not preclude the possibility of it being remade on its own at some point. The Underworld arc, meanwhile, will probably be redone as a short story series. This will not present much of a problem, as the sagas was constructed to be semi-episodic, and therefore having multiple people work on them will not be a large issue. How the planned film will be done remains to be seen, though I think that I will try my hand at doing it in stop-motion as originally planned. That leaves us with one short film, multiple short stories, the TFC septology, Nightfall, SotGB, and TotBH. Again, an impractical endeavor, but a slightly more realistic and practical one with far fewer unnecessary elements to clutter things up. Category:Blog posts